


Birthday celebration

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: This is what I think happened after they went upstairs to take advantage of the short few hours they had before the party at the pub.





	Birthday celebration

“So... we have... exactly 3 hours before we have to go over.” - grinned Robert as they got to their bedroom. He let Aaron in, before he closed the door, and took a look at his husband. - “But we're not staying long.” - he added after he saw the look on Aaron's face. 

 

“Have you met that lot? We're gonna be there for ages.” - answered Aaron shaking his head.

 

“Alright but we're not gonna get drunk.” - tried Robert as he took a step closer to him. Aaron seemed oblivious to this, as he closed his eyes, already feeling sorry for himself. 

 

“There will be booze you know. And knowing me Mum.... a lot of it.” - he said matter of factly as he collapsed on the bed, not even looking at Robert, who just stood there with the softest smile on his face. 

 

“I can't get drunk.” - he said finally – “Don't let me.” - he said as he lay on the bed, next to Aaron. 

 

“Why?” - he asked opening his eyes for the first time in minutes. 

 

“Because..... I haven't finished with you yet... that's why.” - smirked Robert as he straddled him with one swift motion. 

 

“Is that right?” - smiled Aaron as he started stroking Robert's thighs.

 

“Hmm... you know I would've spent the entire day in bed... with you.” - answered Robert as he leaned down to kiss him, but just before he could touch Aaron's lips, he heard a sight from his husband. 

 

“I can't believe her timing.” - he scoffed thinking about how Diane managed to interrupt them earlier. 

 

“Well you should know better...” - he laughed. 

 

“We had plans.”

 

“No, we didn't.”

 

“Erm... what do you call spending the day in bed then?”

 

“I call it having birthday sex all day?” 

 

“See? That's a plan.” - said Aaron sulking.

 

“Come on Aaron, don't be like that...” - he laughed.

 

“I'm glad it's funny to you.”

 

“Come on.... remember when the whole lot barged in on us to have that.. erm.... engagement party?” - laughed Robert while he started placing little kisses along his neck. 

 

“Yeah... if they came over 10 minutes later... that would've been awkward.”

 

“Ten? I think five would've been enough.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Not that it wasn't awkward enough with you hiding a boner under that pillow.”

 

“Oi, shut up you!” - laughed Aaron before he let Robert pleasure him for a minute, just to flip him on his back three seconds later. - “Maybe it's a sign...”

 

“A sign?” - asked Robert as he felt Aaron holding his hands down. - “Of what?” 

 

“That we should always lock the door, and never open it when someone knocks.” - said Aaron kissing him. 

 

“Good idea... don't worry... next year, we're gonna ship Liv to the pub, or … wherever I really don't care... then we lock all the doors... and …. we stay in bed.”

 

“You mean like how we wanted it this year before Diane came over and ruined it?” 

 

“I could hardly say no... Come on Aaron, she prepared this. She was dead excited”

 

“I thought you'd rather spend the day... how did she say? Horizontal?” - he said grinning.

 

“And what do you think I'm doing now?”

 

“Yeah, with a time limit over our heads... brilliant.” - groaned Aaron. 

 

“Oi, come on concentrate on me... I'm the birthday boy remember?” - winked Robert before he let out a moan as Aaron started grinding down on him.

 

“Oh yeah, I know.” - he said already stripping Robert. - “You have any wishes?”

 

“Just one.” - said Robert licking his lips. - “It only requires your mouth... to begin with.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter or tumblr and if you have ideas for missing scenes share it with me, I'm not promising I'm definitely writing it, but if it gets my attention it's more than likely 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
